


It always starts with lockers

by insanecousinbenji



Series: It always starts with lockers [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanecousinbenji/pseuds/insanecousinbenji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being small and quite annoying was a rather unfortunate combination, thought Frank companionably to himself as he sat inside the locker.</p><p>He was not there by choice, though with the gift of hindsight, he could see now how if he had not chosen to remark upon the wit (or lack of) of the captain of the football team, to his face, in close proximity to an unlocked locker, it might not have happened. Frank was becoming inclined to believe it may not have been worth the look of dumbfounded annoyance on the face of the dim-witted jock as the insult had sunk through his thick skin: then again, Frank sniggered to the metal door, recalling the memory- it had been hilarious.</p><p>Whose locker was this anyway?</p><p>Fluffy highschool AU in which Frank gets to know his best friend's awkward basement-dwelling brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	It always starts with lockers

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfiction I ever wrote, all the way back in May and is essentially ridiculous highschool fluff  
> (and no, I couldn't think of a title at the time)

Being small and quite annoying was a rather unfortunate combination, thought Frank companionably to himself as he sat inside the locker.

He was not there by choice, though with the gift of hindsight, he could see now how if he had not chosen to remark upon the wit (or lack of) of the captain of the football team, to his face, in close proximity to an unlocked locker, it might not have happened. Frank was becoming inclined to believe it may not have been worth the look of dumbfounded annoyance on the face of the dim-witted jock as the insult had sunk through his thick skin: then again, Frank sniggered to the metal door, recalling the memory- it had been hilarious.

Whose locker was this anyway? 

It was pretty damn awesome from what Frank could see of his dark surroundings (claustrophobic stuffiness aside), there seemed to be a lot of drawings lying around; awesome stuff like trees eating people and zombies ballroom dancing(?) and Frank noticed as he was rifling through an art folder – hey, he was bored ok, he had a right to invade someone’s privacy- Some really fucking awesome comic book characters. Some he recognised, others he didn't, hell- this guy must be really stupid to leave his locker unlocked with all this in it. Thinking of which, Frank really hoped whoever the fuck this guy was he would come back for his stuff before the end of lunch because his legs were really starting to cramp up and his cell phone was out of battery.

Just as Frank was thinking of trying again to kick off the door of the locker, it opened with a clunk and a frightened squeal as the dark-haired owner of the locker saw Frank and dropped his books in shock.

‘..Frank?!’ Exclaimed the guy, staring at Frank as if he had just jumped out of a cake wearing nothing but a tea cosy and proceeded to lick his ear, rather than just squinted at the sudden light and climbed out the locker.

‘Hey Gerard.’

It was Gerard, brother of MikeyWay- one of Frank’s best friends and generally awesome guy. 

‘Why were you in my locker?!’

“Oh, you know, didn’t want to go to chemistry, thought ‘hey - I wonder what the inside of Gerard’s locker looks like’ and here I am!”

Gerard stared blankly, Frank could practically see his brain cells deliberating whether to believe this or not.

“Really?”

Frank snorted.  
“Course not, genius, that guy from the football team pushed me in here.”

“Oh.” Said Gerard, not bothering to ask who ‘that guy’ was.

Huh – was he blushing?  
“Some cool stuff you got in there” Said Frank to fill the silence, gesturing towards the locker.

“Oh. Erm.. Thank you?..” Gerard replied.

Ok, now he was definitely blushing.  
“See you later Gerard!” Frank called as he walked away, because despite his animosity towards chemistry, he really couldn't miss three lessons in a row.

“Ok, er, Have a nice day!” Gerard replied, with a small, awkward wave.

Frank grinned, he liked Gerard.

*

The next time Frank saw Gerard was a couple of days later when he went to the Ways’ to watch a couple of movies with Mikey.  
Frank and Mikey had walked into the living room, where Gerard had been sitting on the sofa eating chips. He promptly dropped them at the sight of Frank. Frank waved.  
Mikey raised an eyebrow.

“Scary bit of the movie.” Gerard quickly responded, not making eye contact and trying to pick shards of potato chip from his fringe.  
“You’re watching ‘Scooby-Doo meets Batman’. Mikey observed.  
“Nothing else was on TV.”  
“Course not. You wanna watch the film with us, Gee?” Mikey brandished the DVD case.  
“No thanks, I have to… er..-paint my shoes!” Gerard proceeded to scuttle out of the room, tripping on his untied shoelace as Frank said “See you, Gerard.”  
Mikey rolled his eyes.

*

Gerard, Frank had come to notice, was a rather awkward individual.

“You just make him nervous” Mikey had explained, though refused to elaborate further, just giving Frank an all-knowing smirk.

Frank failed to see how he could make anyone nervous; Okay, so maybe he could be a bit of an asshole sometimes, but that was generally something to do with his dry sense of humour and unwillingness to let everybody walk all over him. He wasn't that much of an asshole to Gerard though.

He wished Gerard would stay in the same room as him for longer, he liked Gerard: he was really interesting and clever and dorky and cool and adorably awkard. Not to mention pretty, with Hazel eyes, a little nose and messy dark hair.  
Yeah, Frank just went with the flow when it came to his sexuality.

Frank wanted to try and talk to Gerard more; the locker incident having ignited his curiosity, so the next time he ventured out from his basement habitat for supplies Frank pounced.  
“Hey Gerard, how’s painting your shoes going?” Frank asked, leaping up from the sofa when Gerard walked through the living room on the way to the kitchen.  
“Oh, quite well, thanks” Gerard answered, stopping reluctantly at the kitchen doorway as Frank continued.  
“Can I see them when they’re done?”  
“uhm.”  
“Or maybe I could see some of your other art, because the stuff you had in your locker was pretty awesome and Mikey says you have a lot more.” Frank pressed.  
“ erm, I don’t know, it’s not that good.. I don’t always show it to people..er..”  
“Aw go on Gee, show Frankie some of your stuff, you know it’s good.” Mikey added, his eyes not leaving the screen of the TV as the zombies disemboweled the man with their bare hands; fake blood splattering everywhere -did they have iron fingernails or something? Because Frank was sure he couldn't do that, and he was alive.  
Frank used his most pleading last-puppy-in-the-pet-shop eyes and Gerard gave in.  
“Ok.”

Gerard wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a diet coke. Frank followed.  
“Uhm, you want one?...”  
“Please.”  
“Get me one!” Mikey interjected from the living room.”

Frank took two from Gerard tossing one to Mikey as he returned to the living room.  
“Fucker!” Yelled Mikey, as the can hit his shoulder, still not peeling his eyes away from the zombie action, despite having seen it with and without Frank at least eight times.

“Come on then” Frank nodded at the doorway connecting the living room to the hallway. “Let’s go downstairs and you can show me your stuff”  
Gerard choked on his diet coke, bubbles foaming from his nose and his cheeks going pink. Frank just winked at the older boy, saying  
“Show me the art!”  
As he walked out the door, Gerard following him down to his basement bedroom.

*

Frank was bombarded by art of sorts as soon as he strolled into Gerard’s room. Movie Posters through the ages, from Horror to Audrey Hepburn; band posters hanging proudly on the walls, declaring the names ‘Misfits’ and ‘Iron Maiden’ amongst other such wonders; not to mention paintings and sketches and detailed cartoons that Frank recognised as by Gerard’s own hand from his time in the locker.

As Frank stood in awe considering whether now was a good time to propose, Gerard walked into his back and banged his tooth on Frank’s head.  
“Ow!” They said together, as Frank snapped out of his trance and rubbed the back of his head.  
“Shit! I’m so sorry Frank, I should have looked where I was going, I”  
“- It’s fine Gerard, don’t worry about it.”

Gerard continued to look apologetic and started to rub the back of Frank’s head himself, before realising what he was doing, squeaking, leaping away, and tripping over a miscellaneous box.  
“I think we’re more than even now, dude.” Said Frank to Gerard as he helped him up from the floor; the older boy red with mortification.

Gerard’s floor was just as interesting as his bedroom walls, though perhaps with more health and safety issues. Maybe that was why Gerard had now taken such a keen interest in it.

“Soooo. Art?” Frank suggested.  
“Oh, Yeah!” The artist rushed off the corner of his room where he rustled through papers which may have hidden a desk. While he did this, Frank decided to make conversation.  
“So you like Misfits?”  
“Oh yeah, they’re one of my favourite bands.”  
“Mine too, they’re fucking awesome, man!” 

Before Frank could try and add to this small talk, perhaps to make a remark about the weather , Gerard walked over to his bed holding a large pile of paper and canvasses, gingerly sitting down and looking over at Frank to suggest he join him. Not in that way. Not that Frank would have been adverse if he had. Frank plonked himself down on the bed and Gerard Started showing him the pictures.

They were good. Frank didn’t know much about art but he knew they were GOOD, as in italicised in capital letters and bold , underlined, good.  
There was all manner of fascinating scenes and subjects: vampires, zombies, superheroes,birds, flowers, Mikey, Dancing, fighting, kissing, murder. And they all contained such unabashed feeling. Frank knew this shit meant stuff.  
And when Frank asked questions Gerard gained confidence.

“..So this one, it’s meant to be like this guy’s alive, but he’s dead and the kid and the vampire are him?..”  
“Yeah it’s meant to represent innocence corrupted and the way we all turn into monsters sometimes…”  
The subject of art seemed to take Gerard into another world as he gushed his thoughts on the matter, gesturing wildly to get his points across. Frank just stared, absorbed, he’d seen Gerard go off on one talking before, but never with only his undivided attention and he hadn’t really noticed to be honest. But there was something artistic about the passion this guy put into his every movement.

“and-“ And Gerard cut himself off and looked at Frank worriedly.  
Frank realised his mouth was open and he had been probably staring at Gerard in a get-this-guy-a-restraining-order-quick manner for the last 5 minutes.  
“Oh, sorry, I must be boring you..”  
“What?! No way man, you’re just like, good at talking, and interesting and shit!”  
Gerard looked at Frank in disbelief.  
“-and your art’s fucking amazing, dude!”

Gerard blushed and smiled shyly, Frank didn’t know why, he was no art critic, didn’t Gerard win that art award from the school last year anyway?.. 

It seemed to mean a lot to Gerard though, as he was now grinning as if Billie Joe Armstrong had appeared in his room on Christmas morning wearing nothing but wrapping paper and- well, that’s how Frank would grin in that scenario, he didn’t know about Gerard, he wasn’t even sure if Gerard was into guys.

When Gerard had finished explaining every detail of his work, and Frank had finished watching Gerard explain every detail of his work, and after that when Frank and Gerard had finished discussing movies and music and Morrissey and Moriarty and meat and murder, and the guy had stopped blushing quite so often, they decided to emerge from the basement.

Mikey was still sitting on the sofa, but now he was watching a Harry Potter film.  
“Guys.” He said as he saw them. “I don’t care if you were talking, fucking, or planning to blow up the houses of parliament down there: I am fucking starving and mom said I couldn’t order pizza until you two were here.”

Well that got Gerard blushing again, Frank noticed. Maybe he really was trying to blow up the houses of parliament.

“Sorry, Mikes” Said Frank, unapologetically. “ I just got talking to your brother here and-  
Mikey raised his eyebrows fantastically.  
-his art is so awesome.”  
“Yeah, Yeah, I know” Dismissed Mikey, though Frank knew his monotone was particularly proud. “I’m just surprised Gerard managed to string more than two sentences together.”

Frank looked at Gerard but Gerard was in the midst of an intense and dramatic body-language conversation with Mikey, so Frank just shrugged it off as a Way inside thing.

*

After the pizza came (which Frank was glad Mikey waited to order, as he wasn’t the most thoughtful person in the world when it came to safe food preparation) Frank and the Ways ate it to the delightful background of Sweeny Todd – because why the hell not.

“Seriously though,” Said Frank; his mouth half full of Party-Pepper Pizza (A pizza involving peppers, probably partying and definitely an inventor with a love of alliteration) “Even with the whole murder thing and that facepaint going on, I would so do Johnny Depp.”

Mikey gave a non-committal grunt, Gerard dropped his slice of pizza; toppings tumbing down his t-shirt and greasy cheese and sauce smearing down the front. How did he even manage to do that?! This guy was so fucking talented at clumsiness, Frank almost wanted to clap. Or cuddle him.  
Frank found himself hoping pizza-dropping was a sign of huge homosexuality –that would be really great right now.

“Umm...” Said Gerard looking down at the cotton, fringe falling down to obscure his face, though Frank was willing to bet his cheeks were on fire.  
Mikey smirked his most Mikey smirk.

The elder Way stayed quite quiet after that, occasionally picking vegetables from down his t-shirt, and left as soon as the movie was over and the pizza gone.  
“Night guys” He said, to Frank and Mikey, before he returned to his lair.  
“Night Gee” Replied Mikey.  
“Goodnight Gerard!” Frank smiled as warmly as he could without it being creepy at Gerard, and as he turned out the door Frank was sure he saw Gerard smiling to himself.

*

Gerard was so adorable.  
Frank thought to himself while lying on an inflatable mattress on the Ways’ living room floor; Mikey on the couch next to him. 

‘Did he like guys?’ Was a question in his mind, along with ‘Do I want to get into my best friend’s brother’s pants?’ and ‘If I did, would that be a good idea?’Frank didn't know the answers, the topics had never arisen before.

“Mikey?” Yawned Frank.  
“Yeah Frank?...”  
“Does Gerard… like guys?”  
“Hmm?... Oh Gerard, Gerard is as about straight as the 4th of July.” Replied Mikey, sleepily.

And that was the last thing said that night, before Frank turned over and drifted off to sleep; a smile on his face.

*

The next day, Saturday, Mikey and Frank managed to persuade Gerard to go to the mall with them along with Mikey and Gerard’s friend Ray. It took a lot of persuading on Mikey’s part and creepy smiling on Frank’s, but after a healthy and nutritious breakfast consisting of last night’s cold pizza and lucky charms washed down with coffee, Frank and the Ways walked on down to the bus stop to meet Ray; Gerard’s untied shoelaces trailing along beside them.

Ray was easily spotted as they neared the bus stop due to the unique hairstyle gracing his head ‘Brian-May-Sheep’ came to mind.  
“Hi guys” Said Ray, greeting them cheerfully, “nice to see you out of the house Gerard, sunlight is a good look on you!”, “Great to see you Mikes, I checked out that band you told me to” And “Iero, how’s it going? Looking good as, one might say...” 

Why did Ray keep glancing at Gerard as he spoke to Frank?

Gerard seemed to be less awkward than the previous day, his only mishap being dropping all his money on the floor (no points for guessing what colour his face went as Frank helped him gather it up!) when trying to purchase a bus ticket and they soon got to the mall, conversing as they walked.

At the mall, the group went to check out the record store.  
Why was it even called a record store anymore? Sure records were awesome and crackly, but did they even make them these days? -Frank thought deep thoughts.

As Mikey and Ray gushed over some CD in the ‘new releases’ section, Frank followed Gerard towards the ‘Britpop’ corner of the room.

“Pulp?”  
Gerard jumped, nearly dropping the CD case he was reading the back of.  
“What’s wrong with Pulp?” Questioned Gerard defensively (if that was even possible).  
“Oh, nothing, just didn’t know you liked them… What’s your favourite song of theirs?”  
“Common People”  
Hey, Frank had actually heard that one!  
“Cool. That’s a good one.”

Gerard beamed, and Frank made a mental note to listen to the song again; just so he could discuss it and see that smile.

After they left the store they decided to mosey on up to the cafe place on the 2nd floor to get some drinks. The cafe was bright and friendly and good because they got everything 20% off since the time Mikey had walked in on most of the trainee staff playing the floor is made of lava on the tables and trying to get high from snorting the milkshake powder (a tale that ended in 2 broken chairs and what appeared to be ‘hush money’ in the form of a friends and family discount).

Gerard ordered a Frappe-something-fancy-coffee-thing; Frank got a smoothie; Mikey got a soda and Ray got a strawberry Milkshake, prompting:  
“So I’m guessing you want to bring all the boys to the yard?”  
“No, that would be you, Iero.”

They sat down at a table by the window to drink their drinks and make comments about the passers-by. While Mikey and Ray discussed the horror of men in ugg boots, Gerard took a sip of his Coffee and got whipped cream on the tip of his nose, which was annoying for Frank -to try and talk to Gerard and suppress his urge to lick it off.

“You have erm…” Frank gestured to his own nose.  
Gerard frowned and wiped it with his hand, completely failing to get off.  
“Here…” Frank got a napkin and leaned across the table gently dabbing it off; Gerard giggled nervously.

Mikey rolled his eyes in… exasperation? And Ray smirked.

Just then, ‘There is someone, walking behind you…’ started playing on the radio and the boys launched into a discussion about Final Destination.

*

After they left the café, they went to the drugstore because Ray needed some special shampoo, it was great fun for Frank who managed to get Gerard to let him put eyeliner on him at the makeup counter (which involved face-touching andeye-staring!)and it looked good- that black outline really made his hazel eyes pop. 

While they went down the escalator to leave the mall, Frank told Gerard this.  
“Really?” Asked Gerard skeptically, looking up at Frank.  
“Sure it does, Gee.” Said Frank, because it was true, the guy was hot.  
“You should wear it more often.”

Oh, there it was! That cute little crooked smile was back.

Gerard was the last to step off the escalator, but as he did so his shoelace got caught in the gap between the last stair and the bottom. Had he just pulled his leg swiftly when it got caught it might not have been a big deal, but sadly that was not the Gerard way. He immediately started to panic, tugging at his foot and flailing his arms about; hopping on his free leg as the lace tightened around his foot.

Being the great people they were, Mikey and Ray just started laughing, watching the spectacle. Frank, however was not going to be such a dick about it.

Just as Gerard was about to fall forward on his face from the force of his flailing and shoppers pushing past him to get off, Frank managed to get to him. Encircling his arms around Gerard’s soft waist, with Gerard gripping his shoulders, he picked him up and pulled hard; the escalator finally relinquishing the lace, albeit it was now very frayed.

Frank walked backwards and put Gerard back down, not removing his hands from his waist. Gerard looked down at Frank with shining eyes.

“Frankie!” He exclaimed. “You saved my life!”  
Before gathering Frank up into a huge hug.

“That might be the stupidest thing you've ever done Gee.” commented Ray.

Frank hoped he was referring to the escalator escapade, because he was really enjoying this hug.

“No, the stupidest thing he’s ever done was probably that summer when he was thirteen and tried to become nocturnal to see what life was like for vampires and ended up in hospital for vitamin D deficiency.” Mikey added, helpfully.

“It was an experiment” Gerard protested, speaking over Frank’s shoulder, “ I now know not to live like that!”

“Whatever.”

A few more seconds passed by. Gerard seemed to be a hugger, Frank liked this. Gerard’s hair was kind of tickling Frank’s left ear.

“Uhm, Gerard?...”  
“Yes Ray?”  
“You might kinda wanna let go of Frank sometime soon, I mean, I’m all for uncomfortably watching my two guy friends emotionally hug and all, but it’s been..” Ray looked at his watch. “4 minutes and 17 seconds now.”

A couple more seconds went by as Gerard considered it, before letting go and scuffling backwards, grinning sheepishly at Frank with rosy cheeks. How the fuck was this dude so cute, like all the time? Didn’t it get tiring?

*

Later that afternoon whilst walking home from Mikey and Gerard’s house, Frank came to the conclusions that 1: Yes, he did really like Gerard and 2: Yes, he was going to try and act on that.

*  
It was Monday morning and Frank woke up full of vim and vigour.  
Frank.  
Woke up.  
On a Monday morning.  
Full of vim and vigour. 

Frank’s mother couldn't believe her eyes as he left the house, on time for school, having eaten breakfast, looking bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.  
“Frank?” She asked as Frank was on his way out of the door. “Are you ok, honey?”  
“Yeah, mom, I’m just looking forward to school.” He replied before kissing her on the cheek and waltzing off down the street. Frank’s mother really couldn't believe her eyes.

There was however, a reason for this phenomenon. Frank really wanted to get to school, because Gerard went to school, and Frank wanted to see Gerard as much as possible, for Gerard-communication was the first step in Gerard-wooing. So punctually to school Frank went.

*

“Wow, you’re very on-time today Frank.” Said Ray with surprise as Frank strolled up to him in the hallway, where he was putting his school books in his locker.  
“Yeah, I suppose I am.” Frank responded nonchalantly, “Have you seen Gerard- Mikey and Gerard- by any chance yet today?”

Ok what was up with Ray’s face?

“Oh, I saw them walking up to Gerard’s locker a few minutes ago…” Ray was pulling a most Mikey-esque face. “Any…Particular reason?”  
“No. Should there be?...” Who was Ray to know about Frank’s mission?  
“Nope.”  
“Ok then, later Ray!”  
“Bye Iero!”

At Gerard’s locker, Mikey and Gerard seemed to be in the middle of an intensely whispered conversation that abruptly stopped when Frank arrived. Gerard flushed.  
“Oh. Hi there Frank how are you doing?" He asked in a bright yet nervous tone.  
“I’m great Gerard, How are you doing?”  
“Oh, I’m fine.”

There was a moment of silence and smiling that Mikey broke with;  
“I’m fine too, in case you wanted to know.”  
Oh right, Mikey.  
“Oh sorry, Mikes, I zoned out for a minute there.”  
“It’s fine you were… distracted.” Mikey looked at a rosy-cheeked Gerard.  
Did Mikey know everything? Seriously…

“Well, erm, I’d better be”- Gerard began hastily, before  
“Gerard has something for you Frank.”  
“Yeah? Really? What?” Frank was most intrigued.  
“Well, uhm…” Wow, Gerard was looking flustered for Gerard.  
Frank smiled encouragingly.  
“I kinda drew you this, well, y’know to thank you for saving me from that escalator and all…” Gerard replied; fishing out a piece of paper from his schoolbag.

Frank took the piece of paper and looked at it. Fuck. That was awesome! It was like a whole horror movie condensed into one picture, but like a comic book too; vampires; zombies; manic serial-killers brandishing weapons… and best of all; there was Frank in the centre of it, looking good- with crazy dyed hair, black on top and short and red at the sides, holding some sort of gun, using it to hold back the hordes of bloodied zombies away from what looked like similarly made up Mikey, Ray and Gerard.

“Whoa, dude…” Frank breathed.  
Gerard was looking at his shoes, he shouldn’t have been, it wasn’t like they were exciting or anything.They didn't show incredible art.  
“This. Is. SO MOTHERFUCKING AWESOME!” Exclaimed Frank.

“No swearing in the corridors, Mr Iero, may I remind you yet again.” Frank was swiftly reprimanded by his English teacher, who just so happened to be passing by.

“You really think so?” Gerard smiled shyly. Not seeming to have even noticed Frank's teacher.  
“Yeah, dude! This is so”- Frank looked around. Nope – teacher-free zone. “-Fucking awesome it’s unreal!”

He swept Gerard into a hug. Gerard looked taken apart but hugged back before they broke apart.  
“Well I’m glad you like it.” Gerard replied.  
“You bet your sweet ass I do, dude.”  
Gerard Giggled and fell backwards onto Mikey behind him, who having been watching the whole exchange with an expression bordering on despair, just pushed him back up again, unsurprised.

“Yeah, yeah, adorable as this is we’d better start getting to class.” Said Mikey, approximately 2 seconds before the bell rang.  
“Ok. See you later Gee!” Said Frank over his shoulder as Mikey dragged him towards their music class.

They were almost at the music department when:  
“What the hell Frank?”  
Mikey didn’t seem to like being pulled into broom cupboards without forewarning. 

Frank closed the door.  
“Sshhh, Mikey, anyway, I kind of like your brother.”  
Mikey snorted, but Frank couldn’t see his face in the dark.  
“What?” Because: What?  
“Nothing… It’s just you’re both such idiots.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean- never mind. Anyway, would you be cool with it if I tried to, is seduce the right word?”-  
“No, seduce is never the right word to use when we’re in a closet and discussing my brother.”  
“heh heh, I’m not in the closet Mikeyway.”  
Mikey groaned.  
“So anyway, would you mind if I, like, asked him out or something?”  
“No Frank, I would not mind if you asked out my older brother, trust me.”  
Frank could practically hear Mikey’s eyes rolling.  
“Now, can we please get out of this stupid broom cupboard and get to class?”  
“Sure, thanks Mikey!” 

Frank opened the door of the closet and they both stepped out into the hallway, immediately in the eye line of an approaching janitor, who shot them a death glare, walking menacingly towards them. 

“We weren’t making out!” and “Hell, no!” were the last things said before Frank and Mikey ran all the way to their music classroom, already 5 minutes late.

Frank thought Mikey had taken it rather well.

*

The next time Frank saw Gerard was lunch, which was odd in itself as Gerard usually preferred to eat lunch in the music room; hanging out with Ray as he practised guitar and avoiding the hustle and bustle of the busy school cafeteria. Today seemed to be an exception as Gerard and Ray appeared at Mikey and Frank’s table.

“Hey guys,” Said Frank. “What are you doing here?”  
“We just fancied hanging out with you two today, didn’t we Gerard?” Ray nudged Gerard.  
“Yep.” Gerard waved.  
“Sure.” Muttered Mikey.  
Frank winked. “I’m just glad to see your face, Gerard.” That was flirting, right?  
Mikey and Ray snorted. Gerard just looked bewildered. Hm, maybe he was too subtle...

Gerard made to go round the table and pull up the seat next to Mikey's, so before he could move, Frank pulled out the chair next to his own, patting it and smiling. Gerard looked slightly scared and Frank hoped his smile wasn't too creepy, but Ray pushed Gerard towards the chair, so he mustn't have thought so.

“So what lessons have you had this morning, Gerard?” Asked Frank, as he got out his Tupperware box of pasta.  
“Oh, erm art?..”  
Gerard started unwrapping a sandwich.  
“Ow! Why’d you kick me Mik-“  
Mikey glared.  
“Oh, I mean yes! erm art, art was good, how was your lesson, Frank?” Gerard looked up and paid attention.  
“Music was cool, I learnt some new guitar chords and then Me and Mikey played hangman for half an hour, who’s your art teacher?” Frank kept smiling, smiling was probably the key.  
“Mrs Jones.”  
“Ugh, her, I had her the year before last when I did art, she kept yelling at me and sending me out for no reason.”  
Mikey scoffed. “I’d hardly call it no reason Frank, the paint was not meant to go on your face.”  
“It was an accident!”  
“Frank, you looked like the lovechild of Adam Ant and an Amazonian tribesperson – that was no accident.”  
Frank put two fingers up; Ray laughed; Mikey just rolled his eyes, saying: “I am not even going to dignify that with a response.”

Frank would have pointed out that that was a response but there were bigger things at hand.  
“Thanks again for the picture, Gee.” He smiled sweetly; poking his lip ring with his tongue, now that was flirtatious, he was sure.  
“No problem, Frankie.” Gerard looked so adorable and bashful, when Frank complimented him, he would so have to do that more often.  
“You’re so talented -”

Gerard had a choking fit, spluttering on his sandwich. Mikey and Ray looked up from where they were reading a magazine ( An article reading:HOW MANY CELEBRITIES SECRETLY HAVE ROBOTIC ARMS?) worriedly.

Quickly, Frank dropped his fork and started hitting Gerard hard on the back, until;  
“Eeew!” A piece of chewed lettuce flew out, landing in Ray’s hair.  
“Get it out. Get it out.”  
Mikey picked it out; great distaste showing on his face. “Gross.”  
“You ok dude?” Asked Frank.  
“Erm yeah, just erm –fuck- lettuce…” Croaked Gerard; his eyes still watering.

After Frank had passed Gerard his drink and the commotion had settled down somewhat, Mikey brought up the question of when could they next hang out?  
“Hey, we could play video games and chill at my house tomorrow while my mom’s at her,” Frank shuddered, “Line-dancing class?”  
“Cool, can Ray come? He has his own guitar hero…”  
“Sure, and Gerard too of course.”  
“Obviously…” Sniggered Ray and Mikey under their breaths, but Frank pretended to ignore them, looking towards Gerard.  
“I’d be happy to come, if it’s really ok, Frankie?”  
Frank confirmed that it indeed was and wore a smile for the rest of the day, that even Mikey’s continuous declarations that he was a loser in love, could not brush away.

*

Frank was quite excited; Gerard was coming to his house. Gerard, had responded to a verbal invitation to ‘hang out’!

Well, Mikey and Ray were coming too, and Gerard had been to his house before with Mikey, and of course it might be a bit awkward to try and woo someone whilst their younger brother and oldest friend were in the same room, but nonetheless the point was Gerard was coming to his house.

Frank went around the living room tidying up a bit before everyone arrived, he knew Mikey and Ray wouldn’t care about a bit of clutter; and having been in Gerard’s room he was sure he wouldn’t, but his mom would probably be pleased with him if the room wasn’t worse when she came back and it gave him something to do as he waited for Ray and the Ways to arrive.  
Hah, ‘Ray and the Ways’ sounded like some sort of weird 80s band.

They had all gone to their homes before they went to Frank’s, in order to get snacks and video games, so Frank was just waiting for his mom to go out and his friends to arrive (and he really hoped his mom would leave first.)

‘Knock, knock’, There was an onomatopoeically correct sounding knock at the door. No such luck then.  
Frank went to the door and opened it; it was Mikey and Gerard, Mikey holding a video game box, wearing an expression of indifference and Gerard holding two packets of tortilla chips and looking nervous.

“Hi guys”, Frank greeted them and let them in the house; trying to usher them into the living room before-  
Footsteps on the stairs. Oh no.  
“Hi Mikey, hi Gerard, how have you two been?” Frank’s mother walked down the stairs.  
Gerard’s eyes widened dramatically as she approached.  
The problem was not so much Frank’s mother as Frank’s mother’s chosen line-dancing outfit.  
It was short; a little blue skirt with tassels at the hem;  
A tight, too tight, white shirt with flowers each side at the top and of course more fringing along the sleeves.  
Bright. Pink. Cowboy. Boots.  
A matching bright pink cowboy hat.  
Could this get any worse? 

Ray walked through the open door, holding a guitar-hero guitar.  
“Oh, hey guys, the door was open so I just…” Ray looked at Frank’s mom and gaped.  
“Oh, hey Mrs Iero, I’m fine thanks.” Mikey replied evenly.  
This was why Frank liked Mikey Way. 

“Nice to see you again Raymond, I’m glad to hear that Mikey, I’m just on my way to my line-dancing class, so I’ll be back in a couple of hours.”  
Frank’s mom walked down the stairs giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
“Oh Frankie, I wish you hadn’t stopped coming to line-dance, you were so cute in that little cowboy outfit when you were a kid and the ladies always ask about you!”  
Frank answered his previous question: it obviously could get worse.  
“Mom…” He groaned.  
“Don’t pull that face, it’s unflattering dear, no boys will want to kiss you if the wind changes and it stays that way.” Frank’s mom patted his cheek. Frank groaned silently this time.

Frank shot a quick glance to Gerard, after getting over his initial shock from Mrs Iero’s wardrobe choices his face had been getting progressively redder throughout the exchange; as if he were receiving embarrassment second-hand from Frank.

“Well I’d better get going now boys, have fun! – and try not to leave the living room in too much of a mess,”  
She started to go out the door before turning back and saying:  
“Oh and if you ever feel like joining my line-dancing class just come on down to the community centre on a Tuesday night, it’s great fun and a good way to meet girls.. or boys if you like, my Frankie had his first kiss there, anyway, bye boys!”  
And with that she walked out the door, pulling it shut behind her.

There was a moment of silence before all eyes turned to Frank.  
“Not. A. Word.” He uttered.

Then Ray and Mikey burst into the hysterics they’d been holding back for the last five minutes, and though he was trying to look sympathetic, even Gerard started giggling crazily. (But it was ok in the case of Gerard because his laughter was adorable and kind of hot and Frank could listen to it forever.)

“You guys suck.” He proclaimed, flipping them off, but with a smile as he walked into the living room.

* 

Frank had set up the guitar hero and everyone had had an awesome time, yelling insults at each other, being rock gods, and occasionally even trying to win the game fair and square. It had been an awesome night (Take away the way the conversation kept reverting back to Frank’s mother and asking about, “Does little Frankie miss his line dancing?” and occasional choruses of 'Frankie's mom has got it goin' on..' )  
Frank hadn’t spoken to Gerard much yet, but the evening was still young and Frank did not give up on the pursuit of love.

Soon enough, Mikey and Ray had settled down to play a relaxing game that included shooting zombies and lazily talking about movies (well maybe not the last bit but they all were anyway). Frank was hungry by then, so took one of the bags of tortilla chips off the coffee table and took it through to the kitchen in the search of salsa and cheese – because nachos so counted as a healthy dinner.

He put the chips into a big heatproof dish and covered them in cheese and salsa – because he was doing this cooking properly – and popped them into the microwave. As he leant against the kitchen table waiting for the waves to work their magic Gerard entered the kitchen.  
“Hey Frank”, Gerard smiled shyly.  
“Hey Gee, I’m making nachos – want some?”  
“Please.”

Just then the microwave beeped.  
“Oh, I’ll get it.” Said Gerard eagerly, and before frank could stop him opened the microwave and put one hand on the burning-hot dish.  
“Ow.” Said Gerard, before,“OW FUCKING OW GOD THAT HURTS!”  
“Don’t die, Gee.” Shouted Mikey from the other room.

“Come here,” Said Frank, grabbing Gerard’s hand and putting it under the cold tap.  
“Oh..” Sighed Gerard in relief, and Frank had to remind himself that now was not the time for inappropriate thoughts.

Frank kept on holding Gerard’s hand under the tap, stroking it gently with his thumb as the cool water fell around it, for longer than strictly necessary, until both their fingers were numb.  
Gerard blushed as frank gently dried his hand with a tea-towel, as if the heat from the burn had gone to his cheeks, Frank thought.

Gerard sat down at the little kitchen table as Frank went to get the nachos out of the microwave, wearing his mom’s purple yet practical oven gloves.  
“Careful,” Frank smirked as he set the dish down on the kitchen table. “They’re hot.”

Frank and Gerard started eating the nachos at the table there and then, ‘if Ray and Mikey are bothered about them they should come and get ‘em’ was the general consensus, so they just shared the food and conversation between them.

Frank watched Gerard as he discussed in great depth the greatness of the 70s punk movement, the chip poised halfway to his mouth long forgotten. Gerard’s eyes were lit up and his mouth was throwing out ideas left right and centre; more delicious to Frank than any tortilla-based snack.  
As Gerard clicked his fingers to emphasise a point, he winced noticeably.

“The burns?” Frank asked.  
Gerard nodded.  
“Hang on, I think we’ve got some cream for burns.” Said Frank; getting up from the table to rummage through the medicine cabinet on the wall. “Ah-ha!” He brandished the tube.

Before Gerard even had time to blush, Frank had sat back down and grabbed Gerard’s arm.  
He squeezed some of the cream onto Gerard’s palm, before gently rubbing it in to the reddest areas of his hand; rubbing it in tiny circles on his fingertips.  
Did this count as hand holding?  
“Mmmh…” Hummed Gerard gladly, looking slightly embarrassed at his noise.  
Frank kept softly rubbing Gerard’s hand.

“Wow Gee, your hands are so soft…” Murmured Frank.  
“Uhm thanks, yours too…” He smiled looking through his eyelashes.  
“And,” Said Frank, leaning forwards, “Your eyelashes are so long.”  
Gerard’s eyes opened more but he didn’t pull away.  
“And,” Said Frank leaning further forwards so he could see the way the brown and green pigments melted together to make Gerard’s hazel eyes, “Your lips look really soft too.”  
Frank leant so far forward he could feel the soft breaths from Gerard’s nose, tickling the fine hairs on his upper lip. Gerard looked at Frank: Frank looked at Gerard. They both leant in the fraction of an inch more needed to brush their lips so gently together. And then Ray walked into the kitchen.

Frank and Gerard leapt apart.

“Hey guys, so I smell nach-Oh.”  
Oh. Right, they were still holding hands.  
“Erm, Frankie was just rubbing burn cream into my hands.” Said Gerard hurriedly, pulling away, his face as red as a tomato.  
“Yeah, totally.” Said Frank holding up his hands.  
“Sure…” Said Ray.  
“Were they making out?” Yelled Mikey from the living room.  
“Not quite!” Replied Ray.

He then picked up the half-empty bowl of nachos and left Frank and Gerard to follow in his wake.

 

Nothing else was said about the almost-kiss for the rest of that night, everyone just laughed and chatted like normal, until it was time to go home. Frank just had to suffice with a goodbye hug.

*  
The almost- kiss was not mentioned by Gerard at school the next day at all, (though Ray had muttered an apology in the morning for 'ruining your moment) in fact, except for the way Gerard seemed more twitchy around Frank than usual ( which was pretty twitchy) it was almost as if it had never happened.

Frank was confused - did this mean that Gerard just wanted to forget about it? But he had leant in too...  
Frank was not going to give up though, oh no, this cute fucker was going to be his whatever it took, he just needed to figure this out though, he didn't want to bring up the subject and scare Gerard away .

After that day of school Frank really wanted to figure Gerard out, so he decides to ask someone who knew about boys. He found his mom in the kitchen.

His mom was sitting in the kitchen reading a magazine article about cactus-growing and absent mindedly stirring a half-empty cup of tea. Frank sat down opposite her at the table (aka the site of the almost kiss) and put on his most serious face.

"Mom,"  
She looked up and raised her eyebrows.  
He sighed internally before continuing, "tell me about boys".  
If she was surprised she didn't show it. "Again?" She asked, "because I thought I covered that with you - girls too."

Ugh, that had been one incredibly awkward yet enlightening conversation.

"No, Not like that. I mean like say I liked someone... And maybe we almost kissed, but then we were interrupted and we've not talked about it and I don't know what to do."  
Way to keep it hypothetical Frankie boy...  
"Was it Mikey?"  
"What? Mom, no! - Mikey's prefers girls and is so not my type."  
"Sorry, sorry, so do you think this boy likes you back?"  
"I don't know, I think so, maybe? He didn't run screaming and I know he's gay, so..."  
"Well maybe you should try talking to him about it, Frankie."  
"Yeah, but I don't know what's going on in his head , I don't wanna scare him off."  
"Do you have any mutual friends he might have told you could ask about it ,a brother perhaps?..."  
His mom was catching on, definitely ( well, if she didn't still think it was mikey).  
"Oh, well there is someone I could try texting, thanks mom"  
He kissed his mom on the cheek and got out his cellphone, scrolling through his contacts as he walked to his room.  
"Any time, honey" she called.

*

Frank sent the message: Hey Mikey can I ask you about something?  
A few minutes later Frank's phone rang. Mikey.  
He answered it and before he could say a word the voice on the other end spoke.

"Let me guess - you got close to my brother and almost kissed him but were interrupted by an idiot with a small bush on his head, Gerard ran off and you've not spoken to him since about it, but you don't want to because you think you've freaked him out so now you're calling me to ask about it."

He said this all in one breath and Frank was suitably impressed.  
"Whoa, You know?"  
"Trust me, Frank, I know more than I could ever wish. "  
"Did Gerard tell you?"  
"That and the fact that you are both predictable idiots, yes."  
Frank didn't think he was predictable or an idiot, but as he was himself he was probably biased.  
"Well...?" Ok, Frank was really winning the teenage-girl points today.  
"Well what?"  
"Do you think he likes me?..."  
Mikey groaned.  
"Ok Frank, I will spell it out for you loud and clear: Gerard. Likes. You."  
"How do you know?"  
"Trust me Frank, I just know. Now go tell him you like him but don't say I told you he likes you because he is a teenage girl and will get pissy at me."  
"So... I should call him?"  
"Text. He doesn't like talking on the phone. And for God's sake Frank, make it clear that you like him, he needs a lot of reassurance."  
"Ok, so like.. Now?"  
"Yes, Frank, now please go text him and stop troubling me with your love life." Mikey replied muttering "I get enough of that at home as it is..."  
Whatever.  
"Ok, love you Mikeyway!"  
"Save that for my brother."  
"Bye asshole!"  
"Bye stupid"

Frank hung up, Mikey was the best.  
Now, to text Gerard. 

Frank had had Gerard's number for years without using it, and although he knew Gerard hadn't even changed his phone since, he was worried: What if it didn't work; what if it did work?"

He decided to start small, typing out 'Hey Gerard, it's Frank' Should he add kisses? Or were they too forward and - no come on, he was not worrying about this, he was not a teenage girl. He sent the message as it was.

Two minutes and thirty-eight seconds later he got a reply, not that he was counting or anything, that would be weird. He clicked on view message.

Gerard: Hi Frank.

He wasn’t sure exactly what he was expecting, but it was a good starting point. He tapped out ‘Can I explain to you about the other day?, cutting straight to the chase and pressing send before the butterflies swirling in his stomach mutinied and made him change his mind.  
Fifty-two seconds later the screen lit up again.

Gerard: Ok…  
Frank: I hope I didn’t freak you out the other day by getting so close, maybe I should have spoken to you first, but I really wanted to kiss you xo  
Sent!  
Three minutes later.  
Gerard: It’s ok.

Ok? Was the guy not getting it; Frank was trying to put his heart out on the line here, tell Gerard how he felt. Frank shook his head, trying to rid himself of the niggling doubts. 

Frank: I like you Gerard xo  
Gerard: I like you too, Frankie :)

Ok what was that supposed to mean? - Frank sighed as he decided to go full-on teen girl.

Frank: No, I mean like I really LIKE YOU Gerard, like I wanted to kiss you the other day because I like you xo

Gerard: You LIKE-like me, Really? Why?... 

Ok maybe they were both teenage girls.

Frank: I LIKE like you, like I wanna hug you and kiss you and have dates with you, you’re amazing, Gee xo.

No reply.

Frank was worried, maybe Mikey had been wrong; maybe Gerard didn’t like him. He went downstairs and put on a sitcom trying to stop checking his phone every 30 seconds.  
Fifteen minutes went by.  
It was raining hard outside; maybe it was preventing cell phone signals getting to his phone.

Twenty more minutes had gone by when Frank’s phone buzzed and lit up. He lunged across the sofa for it, scrabbling to see the message. ‘New message from Mikey’. Damn it, wrong Way. He opened the message nevertheless.

Mikey: If my brother turns up at your door with a packet of dates, he’s trying to ask you out via date-related pun.

What the actual fuck? Frank was considering typing that to Mikey when there was a knock at the door. Could it be? He ran to the door hoping it wasn’t just the pizza delivery man (especially since he hadn’t ordered a pizza). 

It was Gerard, standing on Frank’s doorstep in the pouring rain wearing a hopeful smile and clutching a packet of dates. Frank grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. How was it that he found this guy so impossibly attractive?

“Um,” Gerard started. “So Frank, you said you like me and well, I like you too, and you said you’d like to have dates with me so I thought…” He gestured with the dates. “And like it’s ok if you don’t want to because it would be wrong for me to pressure you, or if you were just messing with me for a joke… so, what I’m trying to say is that,” He took a deep breath, “I really like you and have for a long time, Frank”.

He did like him back! Frank’s mind turned into a mariachi band.  
Oh – he needed to reply to Gerard, who was looking at the floor.

Frank stepped forward to him cupping his jaw to tilt it up and look him in the eyes, which admittedly wasn’t much due to their height differences.  
“Gerard”, he started, “You’re beautiful; the most gorgeous guy I know. You’re funny, kind, intelligent, talented, adorable, have great taste in music – I could go on. This is no joke: I would love to go out with you sometime – not to eat those dates though, they’re fucking gross, man – but pun appreciated.”

“I’d like that, Frankie.” Gerard smiled.

Frank looked into Gerard’s eyes. There were droplets of rainwater clinging to his eyelashes. He had just walked through a rainstorm in order to ask Frank out via pun. Frank had to kiss him.

So he did.

He reached up, throwing his arms around Gerard’s neck to pull them together, as Gerard hesitantly rested his hands on Frank’s waist.  
“I’m gonna kiss you now,” Said Frank, in case it wasn’t clear enough, before bringing their mouths together. 

There were no fireworks as such, just electricity and rainwater – which was an altogether more exciting cocktail. And Gerard spit, quite a bit of Gerard spit, and Frank spit too. His lips were cool and very soft on Frank’s, Frank wondered if he used a lot of chapstick because his lips tasted vaguely of raspberry, before realising now was not the time to ask and kissing back harder; running his hands through Gerard’s soaking black hair. He relished the feeling of kissing Gerard; it was intoxicating yet sober, cool yet oh so hot, it was perfection if Frank had ever used the word.

They only broke apart minutes later when they heard Frank’s mother entering the hallway. She glanced at their swollen lips and merely raised an eyebrow before cooing over Gerard’s soggy state.  
“Frank, honey, lend Gerard some clothes and fetch my hairdryer right this instance, the poor boy will catch his death of cold.” So Frank did.

And Gerard stayed for dinner, holding Frank’s hand under the table the whole time and his mom barely made it awkward at all. And when Gerard left Frank wasn’t sad, because there would be more Gerard tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that – with the promise of more kissing and dates and bad puns and awkwardness and who knows what other great things to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was a bit disjointed - it was originally posted in chapters on ficwad, I know it's not exactly great literature, and I kind of cringe at it now, but I'm still pretty fond of it


End file.
